


[In-Game Icons] В объятиях Сущности | In the embrace of Entity

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: Challenge of DbD team [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Dead by Daylight Themes, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Manip, Photoshop, Program Skins, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Эта вещь, которую я окрестил Сущностью — зло в чистом виде. Я отчетливо слышал треск этой мерзости, хотя было трудно заметить его. Как божество, она окружает зону, приближая ко мне убийц.  ©This thing, that I dubbed The Entity, is evil in its purest form. I find it hard to spot, but I can hear the cracking sound this loathsome thing emanates. Like a deity, it surrounds the area, closing in on me as its Killers hunt me. ©
Series: Challenge of DbD team [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159649
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, [DBD team] 4. Челлендж





	[In-Game Icons] В объятиях Сущности | In the embrace of Entity

**Author's Note:**

> Замена иконок не является модификацией файлов игры, несет исключительно косметический характер, не наказывается и, более того, открыто поддерживается разработчиками. Вы легко можете найти другие паки иконок (в том числе для сил убийц и перков) на просторах сети и среди руководств Steam.  
> Исходники: официальные арты персонажей, официальные баннеры.
> 
> Replacing icons is not a modification of the game files, is purely cosmetic, is not punished, and, moreover, is openly supported by the developers. You can easily find other icon packs (including those for the killers' powers and all perks) on the web and among the Steam guides.  
> Sources: official character art, official banners.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLC9.png)

[Ссылка на скачивание пака (гугл диск) | Download link (google drive)](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/1/folders/1yocIp_2BuVdBVIPnU3eG4uog2PZtVrdh)

Включает руководство по замене | Includes replacement guide


End file.
